


Snape vs. Snape

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, Fanvid, Gen, HP - Freeform, Video, gen - Freeform, snape - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my 30th vid, I had to feature my favorite subject: Snape. This song, by the extremely talented wizard rock band Ministry of Magic, is a fabulous tribute to the best character in the Harry Potter series. I have seen other folks make vids to this song, but I had to do my own. Enjoy the video!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape vs. Snape

**Pairing:** None just Snape  
 **File Size:** 34 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Snape vs Snape"  
 **Artist:** Ministry of Magic  
 **Summary:** For my 30th vid, I had to feature my favorite subject: Snape. This song, by the extremely talented wizard rock band [Ministry of Magic](http://www.myspace.com/ministryofmagicmusic), is a fabulous tribute to the best character in the Harry Potter series. I have seen other folks make vids to this song, but I had to do my own. Enjoy the video!  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Snape vs. Snape](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SnapevSnape.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Snape vs. Snape on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seANS0lbl3Y) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/02/01/snape-vs-snape/)  


[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SnapevSnape.wmv)


End file.
